


Quill

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn have to do a project for their bio class... Zayn isn't having nearly as much fun as Louis is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quill

"Zayn take a look at this one!" Louis called. The boys had spent the day wandering around the local forest preserve looking for "nature things" for their biology class. Zayn thought it was the stupidest assignment ever and not the way he wanted to spend his Saturday but Louis seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it so Zayn was more than happy to accompany his friend.

The most recent object of Louis' interest was a grey quill. It wasn't particularly beautiful, honestly it was pretty dismantled, but it was cool nonetheless. To Louis, at least.

"Looks oily," Zayn commented. "I wouldn't touch it if I were you."

"Silly Zaynie," the older boy scolded. "It hasn't been anywhere the rest of these thing haven't and the oil is naturally secreted by birds to keep their feathers dry. It won't kill you."

"I have no idea what you just said but oil is gross no matter what it's made of," Zayn declared. "Now keep it if you want but don't touch me with it and lets go."

"Aw, don't be such a party pooper," Louis accused. When he was quiet for a moment, Zayn should have worried, but before he could actually think about it, and arm had grabbed him from behind and the feather was being shoved against his face. "Tickle, tickle!" Louis giggled childishly.

"Sod off!" Zayn tried to escape but it was no use; Louis was bigger and certainly wasn't giving up until his friends face was covered in the disgusting bird oil.

He had the tendency to do that, Louis did. He was smart and could be one of the most mature people Zayn knew, but he was just as likely to revert to his six-year-old self, when the world was simple and everything was good. Zayn envied him for it at times. Most of the time, actually.

"C'mon Lou, knock it off," Zayn finally got hold of the other boy's wrist so he was no longer being scratched by the rough (whoever said feathers were soft...) quill. "Do you have everything you need?"

Louis sighed in disappointment. "Yeah, we can go now if you want." His pout almost made Zayn want to change his mind. Almost.

"We can go get ice cream or something," Zayn suggested and Louis' face lit up again. Exactly like a child.

"Yay!" He exclaimed and started running back the way they came.

"Wait for me!" Zayn laughed as he followed after his best friend. He tried desperately to wipe some of the oil off of his face as he did so, and all he could think was, 'we'd better get and A on this stupid project.'

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews please!


End file.
